


body language

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Muzét’s still pretty new to this big sister thing.





	body language

Muzét’s still pretty new to this big sister thing, and if she’s being honest, she’s not exactly good at it yet. But when it comes to being able to tell what her little sister is feeling at any given moment, she likes to think she knows Milla’s subtle cues well enough. Eyes closed for an extra second means “content”, glance towards the ground means “concentrating”, twitch of her finger means  _Muzét, go play somewhere else_.

Standing around and looking up at the sky like she is right now?

That means “missing her humans”.

Muzét never did quite understand the attachment Milla feels for them, but if it’s anything like the attachment Muzét now feels for _her_ , well…

It must mean a lot.

As the Lord of Spirits, Milla is incredibly strong, and incredibly burdened, in a way that Muzét will never be able to truly understand. But what Muzét does understand is that because Milla saved her, because she now has a little sister to look after, she doesn’t feel alone anymore.

Milla shouldn’t have to feel alone either.

So Muzét puts on a grin as she floats up to her sister, wrapping her arms around Milla’s neck and taking it as a good sign that no fingers are twitching.

“Come on, Milla. The newborns are waiting,” Muzét giggles and, venturing to be bold, pulls back to briefly brush her lips over ruffled blonde bangs. It’s nothing much, just a soft peck to the forehead, but it’s the first time Muzét’s ever kissed her. And Milla stares up at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, before her stunned expression starts to morph into something else.

Sparkle in her eye. Upward curl of her lips.

Muzét smiles back. She knows what that means, too.


End file.
